


KomaSai stuff

by ZeraMoriyama



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shirogane and Saihara are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraMoriyama/pseuds/ZeraMoriyama
Summary: KomaSai oneshots and HC's that I thought of so I could turn them into a oneshot.KomaSai is such an oddly comforting ship to me, so I figured I would write for it.Also Shirogane is Saihara's sister in my mind.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. KomaSai Headcanons

KomaSai Headcanons I wrote to make it easier for me to write oneshots. 

Saihara, if Tsumiki or the school nurse is busy, will be the one taking care of the smaller injurys of Komaeda. Saihara's aunt ended up being a nurse because his other aunt, yes they're lesbians and you can't change my mind, kept getting injured in life in general, and she had taught Saihara some of the basics so that if he ever got injured in detective work or if the other aunt got injured he could help. Also Shuichi knows these because I read somewhere his seiyuu was a certified nurse.

They both used last names as well as honorifics for far too long.

The classes play Among Us together. Komaeda somehow always gets crewmate, but he doesn't complain since he wouldn't want to kill Ultimates. Him and Saihara go around in a group until Ouma comes around and kills them with the other impostor. Komaeda's luck gets him crewmate but it always ends up with Ouma killing him.

They read the FNAF books together. Komaeda's more insane side likes the gore and Saihara likes the fantasy mystery. I still can't believe that these books are sold in bookfairs at school. Have you read that last one? Because it was wild. Full on a character named Matt, probably referring to Matpat, full on birthed a springtrap. Komaeda ended up laughing on the floor at this.

They met before Saihara was a student of Hopes Peak. Komaeda had the unfortunate part of being a witness, and Saihara was the one who got his testimony. When they met again in Hope's Peak, they became friends, only to develope feelings for each other and not admit them for years.

Things like physical affection took them a long time, even though they both yearned for it.

Shuichi is terrified of Saionji and Komaeda will do everything to keep her away from him, though as subtly as possible.

Komaeda will pop up at Saihara's work place. He knows everyone who's important there, and is on slightly good terms with them.

Komaeda goes to therapy, and the doctors, as well as just odd places he ends up at. He doesn't work, so his day is mostly spent doing whatever he feels like doing. 

Neither really celebrates holidays. From new years to Christmas, nothing is a special day to them besides everyone else's birthday. But that doesn't mean the others don't force them to celebrate them.

Komaeda burns everything, lucky for him, Saihara can cook pretty well. Saihara would cook for himself and his sister since his family was always busy.

Komaeda falls into snow and can't get out so Saihara has to save him.


	2. Komaeda gets the ouchy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets the ouch and the detective fixes it. Also just using the luck cycle as a plot device.

Komaeda was in a rush, but maybe that was a mistake.

He was just trying to get to the library, where he planned to meet his boyfriend.

Komaeda tried to leave the classroom swiftly, after saying goodbye to Yukizome, but as soon as he opened the door a bucket of water splashed down on him. Saionji, naturally, laughed at him. But, he shook it off, and after he had reassured the few people who cared, he left.

Coming upon the nurses office, Tsumiki, who had left class early to get there, stepped out the room suddenly. She tripped and spilled some supplies, as well as fell onto him. He helped her clean up, though this caused a small wound to appear on his leg.

The poor uniform had ripped and plenty of people snickered at him. Ouma and Togami, for example. It wasn't that bad, though, as plenty of people stopped and asked if he was okay.

Komaeda was bleeding and soaked. He knew he should at least try and dry off before getting to the library.

He stopped by the showers and changing room. He patted his uniform dry and rang his hair. But, he ran into the 'althetic people'. Asahina, Nidai, Chabashira, and Owari.

Chabashira held up him, he looked sketchy after all. She thought he was doing something bad, and he thought it was reasonable. The others wanted him to exercise, but he explained he was busy and they left after a while.

And then, the worst person he ran into, Enoshima. Ikusaba was there too, but was a background character just trying to get her bed.

She talked and talked, then she bent down and looked at his injury and caused it to open a little. It hurt, but he wasn't about to tell her to stop, especially when he didn't know if it was intentional.

And when he entered the library, and as his eyes focused upon the blue haired boy, his stress lessened.

" Ah! Saihara!" He greets, smiling as he walks over to him.

" Koma-EDA!" He said, looking up and seeing Komaeda's state. This wasn't anything new, and Saihara has seen him far worse, but it still worried Saihara.

He closed his book and dug into his bag. He kept first-aid supplies in his bag, for a multitude of reasons.

Saihara pulled Komaeda closer to him, and started tending the wound. He would try to convince him to go to Tsumiki after.

" S-So, what happened today?" Saihara mumbles under his breath. Komaeda noted he gave off a few scents. Saihara smelled like books, they did go to the library everyday, the tea he drinks everyday, blueberry shampoo, and a small amount of mint that probably came from purfume or something. Komaeda wasn't an accurate source of what he himself smelled like, but Nevermind once remarked rat poison.

" Well, after school started with a bucket of water and ended with Enoshima-san." He chuckled. If you were to ask Saihara what Komaeda smells like however, he'd say warm bagles and apples.

Saihara sighs, knowing that he can't change Komaeda's luck.

" You should've gone to Tsumiki." He says.

" I didn't want to bother her. She has better things to do. You do as well." Komaeda smiles.

" No. I really don't." Saihara says. " You're more important to me than my book." He adds, finishing up on the wound. " The book probably won't even last long around here." He continues. A lot of people used the library, a lot of people read the books, and quite a few of them aren't that careful with the books. At least Togami pays for new ones.

Komaeda doesn't respond. No matter how many times Saihara, or anyone for that matter, tells him things like this, he just can't seem to believe it. Though it's not that different for Saihara.

" You should change." Saihara mutters, pulling Komaeda out of space. 

Komaeda shakes his head. " I don't want to run into Nidai-kun or the others again."

" Yeah, I can understand that." Saihara mumbles. Chabashira was part of the 'others' after all. 

" Anyway- did you pick out a book to read?" Komaeda asks, hoping to turn the conversation.

" Ah, the new FNAF book came in, so I was wondering if we could read that." He says, holding the book out.

" I would love to." Komaeda smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes- Komaeda ended up laughing on the floor, severely confusing Fukawa and slightly causing Shinguji to giggle.


	3. Komaeda witnesses an ouchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Komaeda and Saihara met in a non-despair au. Koma sees an ouchy being committed, and Saihara is the one who questions him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow love and hate the title.

Komaeda had somehow witnessed a murder, and now he was inside an interrogation room for questioning. Nobody had shown up yet, though. He'd never been in a situation like this, but he was the only witness, and the fact he blew up a gym a few months ago would probably be suspicious.

So, Komaeda was worried he'd get blamed for the murder.

The room was lit and warm, though a little outdated compared to the other parts of the building. It appeared to have that one way glass.

The person who led him in the room had brown hair with a lighter streak and glasses. She hadn't give her name, nor the name of the detective that as going to interrogate him, but she had told him that he needed to wait here for the detective.

" U-Uhm, are you Komaeda?" Someone from the door asked. Komaeda turned his head to face the door.

Komaeda smiled and nods. The person looked younger, maybe about two years younger, and Komaeda couldn't tell what their gender was. They were definitely a detective, and had blue hair. Their face was obscured by a hat, adding to the mystery.

" I'm Saihara Shuichi, I'm just in training." He, apparently, introduced himself, and sat down, pulling out a notebook and pen. " So, um, what were you doing there?" He asked.

" I was going through the building as a shortcut to get to the bakery on the street behind. I go there everyday,and I use the shortcut everyday as well." Komaeda said.

" And you said you saw the murderer?"

" Yes. I believe it was a young girl. She was wearing a uniform from Satsujin, though I couldn't tell if it was the middle school branch or the high school brand." He said.

" Satsujin...." He muttered, jotting down the school.

" I didn't get a good look at their face, since she was wearing a hood under the uniform." Komaeda added.

" Well, we'll have to check in on the bakery." He sighed. If Komaeda was lying about the bakery shortcut, it would be pretty suspicious. " B-But other than that, you're free to go." He added, getting up and leaving the room.

This didn't go as bad as Komaeda thought it would, but so thing seemed amiss. Witnessing a murder should've been super bad luck, which meant that either he'd experience worse luck or good luck would follow. But neither seemed to happen.

It's nothing new per se, but it normally his luck cycles were obvious. If this was somehow good luck, he didn't understand where it was.

Komaeda sighed, figuring he would find out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satsujin means murder according to Google translate.


End file.
